David
Characters * David - A vampire from The Lost Boys. * David - A character from Piranha. * David Collins - A character from the Dark Shadows franchise. * David Kessler - Central character from An American Werewolf in London. * David Kimble - Husband of Diana Kimble and father of Jessica Kimble. * David Newman - A character from Rob Zombie's Halloween II. * David Winter - Central character from the "Witching Time" episode of Hammer House of Horror. Actors * Dave James - Played a zombie in the original Night of the Living Dead. * David A.R. White - Played the role of a clerk in Kindred: The Embraced. * David Alexander - Director of the pilot episode of The Munsters. * David Boreanaz - Played Angelus in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. * David Cross - Played Charlie in the remake of A Bucket of Blood. * David Emge - Played Stephen in the original Dawn of the Dead. * Dave Sheridan - Actor from Scary Movie and The Devil's Rejects. * David Henesy - Played David Collins on the original Dark Shadows. * David Kyle - Played Danny (Judith Myers' boyfriend) in Halloween. * David Naughton - Played David Kessler in An American Werewolf in London. * David Nicholson - Actor from 1408. * David Reynolds - Actor from House of 1000 Corpses. * David Schneider - Played a scientist in 28 Days Later. * David Schofield - Actor from An American Werewolf in London and The Wolfman. * David Selby - Played Quentin Collins on the original Dark Shadows. * David Sharp - Played Eric in Zombified. * Gypsy Dave Cooper - Actor from An American Werewolf in London. Production Crew * David Chaskin - Screenwriter on A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge. * David E. Vogel - Producer on Creepshow and Tales from the Darkside. * David Eick - Producer on the American Gothic television series. * 'David Giler' - Producer and writer behind the ''Aliens and Tales from the Crypt franchises. * David Grossman - Director on episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. * David Kemper - Producer on the American Gothic television series. * 'David S. Goyer' - Producer, director and writer behind the ''Blade film and television franchise. * Dave McKean - Comic book illustrator. * Dave Neustadter - Executive producer on the remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street. * David Brewer - Penciler for Chaos Comics. * David Cronenberg - Actor and film director. * David Greenwalt - Executive producer on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. * David Grove - Author of Making Friday the 13th: The Legend of Camp Blood. * David Handman - Editor on Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday. * David L. Hewitt - Director of low-budget horror films from the 1960s. * David M. Barrett - Producer and director on Moonlight, The Vampire Diaries and The Gates. * David Reid - One of the producers from Hammer House of Horror. * David Simkins - Co-executive producer on Charmed and FreakyLinks. * David Slade - Director of 30 Days of Night and Twilight: Eclipse. * David Solomon - Co-producer on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * David Straiton - Director on episodes of Angel, Charmed, Blade: The Series and FreakyLinks * David Tynan - Producer and writer on Poltergeist: The Legacy. * David Wurst - Composer on films such as A Bucket of Blood and The Haunted Sea.